The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers
The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers is a 2006 animated musical direct-to-video film, and is the twelfth film in the Land Before Time series. It was released on December 6, 2006 by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. Plot The Day of the Flyers, an important event for the Flyers in the Great Valley, is approaching, and free-style Petrie is having trouble flying in formation with his siblings. His friends try to help him, but a "fuzzy" newcomer named Guido gives the most helpful advice - that it's always best to just "be yourself". No one has ever seen anyone else like Guido, and when the gang tries to figure out what kind of dinosaur he is, their questions lead them on a journey to the Mysterious Beyond! Cast *Nick Price as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Petrie's Brothers *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido/Mr. Clubtail/Mo *Tress MacNeille as Petrie's Mother *John Ingle as the Narrator/Mr. Threehorn *Camryn Manheim as Tria *Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck/Hollowhorn *Ken Stacey as a Pterosaur *Windy Wagner as a Pterosaur *Nika Futterman as Tricia/Petrie's Sisters *Susan Blu as Petrie's Sisters *Rob Trow as a Pterosaur *Pete Sepenuk as Spinosaurus Production The project was announced on August 8, 2005, along with The Land Before Time TV series, both set to debut in 2007. It was the first sequel in the series to be filmed in widescreen and the first to be filmed in the high-definition format, although the Region 1 DVD was in full screen (cropping the left and right of the image), though not pan and scan as the camera stays directly in the center of the image. However, the previous film The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration was matted to anamorphic widescreen on DVD in Israel. To help promote the film, the music video for the film's song Flip, Flap and Fly was shown during early theatrical screenings of Curious George, and was then released as part of the opening previews on the DVD release of that film and PollyWorld with the music video two times. The Universal Studios website notes this film as a "tween film". The same production team remains, with Charles Grosvenor as director and producer. It was produced by Universal Animation Studios and distributed by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. Animation was provided by Wang Film and Cuckoo's Nest studios in Taiwan. Songs The songs were written by Michele Brourman and Amanda McBroom. *One of a Kind *Things Change *Flip, Flap and Fly (an instrumental version can be heard in the end credits) Trivia * The Flip, Flap and Fly music video can be only used in both movies, Curious George and PollyWorld. *This is the first appearances of Tricia and Guido. *This is the only film that Nick Price voices Littlefoot. *Petrie's Siblings have a big role in this film for the first time. *Grandma Longneck and Mama Swimmer appear but have no speaking roles. *Ducky mentions that she has an aunt who sleep swims. *This is the third film in the series to show a reappearing guest character, the first two being The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, which features Chomper as a major character, and The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, in which Mo made a cameo appearance during Adventuring. *Mo, Big Daddy and the other Tinysauruses make cameos in the "Flip, Flap and Fly" number. *This was not the first appearance of a feathered animal; the first two were Ichy the Ichthyornis, from The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists, and the green Archaeopteryx, seen in The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire, although it was the first appearance of Guido, a Microraptor. *This film reveals Petrie is afraid of flying through Sky Puffies. *This is the last film in which Kenneth Mars voiced Grandpa Longneck, as the character did not have a speaking role in The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends and the actor died of pancreatic cancer in 2011. *It was originally rumored that Pterano along with his henchmen Rinkus (a Rhamphorhynchus) and Sierra (a Cearadactylus) were going to appear again. However the idea was apparently dropped, if ever considered. *This was the second film in the series to contain slow-motion; as Littlefoot jumps off the falling tree, he is very slow until he lands on the cliff. *Adult Stegosauruses didn't appear in this movie, the same thing with the 2007 movie The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends. *This film was the last one to use numeric titles, as 13 and 14 don't have XIII or XIV in the titles. *This is the first Land Before Time film to be produced in widescreen. This does not count the theatrically-released original film, which was produced in an open matte ratio. Category:American animated films Category:Children films Category:Adventure drama films Category:Universal films Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:The Land Before Time Category:DVD Category:2006 films Category:2006 in film Category:2006